


Long Distance Friend

by Merfilly



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A phonecall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance Friend

"He died free," Lili said softly.

"That is a small comfort to you?"

"More than a small one," Lili told him. "You do know the lure of freedom, my friend, even if you have not found it yet."

There was a laugh on the other end. "Small measures of it, perhaps."

"Then your new life is working?"

"For the most part, Lili," the man said.

"I will not stop looking, as you will not," she answered.

There was a comfortable silence, then a sigh, one of gratitude. "Farewell, Lili, and tell your brother hello."

"I shall," was said before disconnecting.


End file.
